english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998)
Oh Yeah! Cartoons is an American animation showcase that appeared on the Nickelodeon cable channel. Oh Yeah! was an animation project guided by Fred Seibert. Produced by Frederator Studios, it ran as part of Nickelodeon's Nicktoons lineup between July 17, 1998 and May 25, 2001. The series soun of three animated series, which included: *ChalkZone *My Life as a Teenage Robot *The Fairly OddParents Voice Cast *Adam Wyle - Floyd (ep27), Mo (ep27) *Alvin Chea - Stinger (Vocals; ep11) *Amber Hood - Cameron (ep32), Kid #2 (ep21), Tootie (ep21) *April Winchell - Granny, Mom, Suzy *Aria Noelle Curzon - Little Girl, Ruthie *Audry Wasilewski - Tucker (ep26) *Bill Burnett - Dogfish (ep8), Max (Vocals; ep11), Skeleton (ep8) *Billy West - Bolivar (ep13), Dr. Miranda (ep31), Foreman (ep6), Kid (ep31), Max (ep13), Persian Puss (ep4), Potato (ep31) *Bob Joles - Baby Plant 1 (ep19), Baby Plant 2 (ep19), Manager (ep17), Migmar (ep17), Uncle Betty (ep19) *Brian Dunkleman - Mayor (ep32), Stan (ep32), Young Man (ep32) *Butch Hartman - Announcer (ep17), Band Leader (ep17), English Guy (ep17), Mark Stevens (ep32), Townie #1 (ep32), Voice (ep32) *Cam Clarke - Blade (ep12), Jones (ep12), Shred (ep12) *Candi Milo - Baby (ep14), Bullnerd, Cat Yowl (ep5), Francie (ep16), Mom (ep13), Mouse Squeak (ep5), Mrs. Wakeman (ep26), Snap, Tutu (ep5) *Carol Katz - Lady in Black (ep7), Nurse (ep7) *Carlos Alazraqui - Baby Fib (ep21), Billy (ep25), Dad (ep21), Dundee Guy (ep27), Employee (ep12), Fairy Messenger (ep25), Fly#1 (ep27), Fly#2 (ep27), Winston (ep25) *Charity James - Mom (ep30) *Charlie Adler - Herr Brush (ep24), Koko Bird (ep16), Produce Guy (ep16), Warden (ep16) *Cheryl Chase - Mom (ep6) *Chip Chinnery - Kid #2 (ep22), Pilot (ep22), Steve (ep22) *Chris Marquette - Chimp (ep24), Chris (ep24) *Christine Cavanaugh - Billy (ep10), Onlooker #1 (ep10) *Christopher P. Walberg - Horst (ep13) *Clive Revill - Herb (ep23), New Guy (ep23), Security Guy (ep23) *Cody Pennes - Zoey (ep26) *Cory Burton - Sheisty *Cree Summer - Cleo (ep13), Elise (ep31), Polly (ep3), Tilly (ep3) *Curtis Williams - Chuck (ep24), Wimpy Kid (ep24) *Danny Cooksy - Lord Amur Junior (ep13), PoGo (ep13) *Danny Mann - Dr. Don't (ep4), Dr. Toothinstein (ep31), Giant Head (ep4), Max (ep24), Obie (Adult; ep16), Pete (ep24), Rabbit (ep16), Sugar Puff Daddy (ep16), Torso (ep4), Wickenlooper (ep24) *Danny Wells - Big Guy (ep10), Binocular Guy (ep10), Derby Guy (ep10), Hungry #4 (ep25), Hungry #5 (ep25), Hungry #7 (ep25), Thom (ep25) *Daran Norris - Announcer (ep25), Career Man (ep19), Computer (ep12), Corn (ep31), Cosmo, Crimson Chin, Jorgen, Man (ep12), Mr. Beasley (ep19), Mr. Turner, Narrator, Nitro (ep12), Penguin (ep29), Policeman #2 (ep19), Reindeer (ep31), Robot Guard (ep8), Ryan (ep12), Taxman (ep29), Thug (ep8), Turbo Timmy, USA Guy (ep17) *Dave Wasson - Doctor #2 (ep5), Duck Thing (ep29), Max (ep5), Pencil Head (ep5), Riot Man #2 (ep29) *David Coburn - Galen (ep7) *David Lodge - Dad (ep30), Paul (ep30) *Debi Derryberry - Cuey (ep3), Georgette (ep3), Nature Scout (ep16), Old Woman (ep16), Sadie (ep3), Sooz (ep16) *Dee Bradley Baker - Announcer (ep22), Announcer (ep32), Captain (ep8), Dad (ep22), Dan (ep32), Dragon (ep22), Frank (ep6), Goldfish (ep8), Grampa (ep25), Hawkman (ep22), Hungry #2 (ep25), Hungry #3 (ep25), Kangaroo (ep22), Kid (ep32), Kid #1 (ep22), Killer Whale Kid (ep6), Man (ep5), Mark (ep22), Merman (ep8), Monster (ep10), Old Man (ep10), Old Man (ep19), Pilot #1 (ep5), President (ep10), Robot Voice (ep5), Teacher (ep6), Walrus (ep22), Werebaby (ep19), Window Washer (ep5), Zookeeper (ep12) *Dee Dee Rescher - Receptionist (ep31), Whistle Lady (ep12), Witch (ep11) *Dina Sherman - Daisy (ep6), Lunch Girl #1 (ep6), Mom (ep32), Suzy (ep32), Volcano Girl (ep6) *E.G. Daily - Ben (ep16), Boris (ep16), Nerd #1 (ep14), Rudy, Stick Figure (ep14) *Earl Boen - Bad Guy (ep5), Horse (ep5), Penguin Painting (ep5) *Edie McClurg - Dog (ep24), Ms. Davis (ep24) *Eli James Keltner - Apple (ep31), Bigfoot (ep30), Dog #2 (ep32), Dog #3 (ep32), Dog Catcher (ep32), Muffled Elf (ep31), Peapod (ep31) *Ellis Hall - Background Vocal (ep5) *Frank Welker - Guard (ep10), Martian Leader (ep3), Otto (ep10), Spectre (ep3), TV Announcer (ep3), Vendor (ep10), Urp (ep10) *Gail Matthius - Baby, Suzy's Mom, Suzy's Sister *Gary Owens - Fisherman #1 (ep10), MC (ep10) *George Anthony Bell - Balloon Goon (ep5) *Greg Berger - Clerk (ep17) *Greg Eagles - Stinger (ep11) *Greg Ellis - Stan (ep25), Wizzy (ep25) *Grey Delisle - Bambi (ep31), Creampuff#3 (ep30), Crustacean (ep10), Fish (ep27), Fisherman #2 (ep10), Fly#3 (ep27), Granola Girl (ep17), Jelly, Kid#1 (ep17), Kid #1 (ep21), Kid #1 (ep24), Little Brother (ep8), Lunch Girl #2 (ep6), Mom (ep4), Monster (ep27), Nadya (ep4), Olly (ep6), Plant Mom (ep19), Sally (ep25), Shero (ep10), Stink Bomb Kid (ep6), Teacher (ep4), Tooth Fairy (ep25), Vicky, Woman Scientist (ep19) *Hadley Kate - Gingerbread Man (ep29), Jimmy (ep29), Policeman (ep29) *Hynden Walch - Girl (ep16), Nerd #3 (ep14), Penny *Janice Kawaye - YJ9 (ep26) *Jason Marsden - Principal (ep27) *Jeannie Elias - Skippy Spankerton (ep30), Thatta Boy (ep3) *Jeff Bennett - Cop, Farmer (ep19), Frank, Giant (ep6), Igor, Juanito, Man #1 (ep29), Person #1 (ep17), Policeman (ep29), Policeman #1 (ep19), Principal (ep21), Producer (ep17), Reporter (ep24), Sick Guy (ep17), Stanley (ep19) *Jennifer Darling - Narrator (ep21) *Jennifer Love Hewitt - Helen (ep12) *Jess Harnell - Butch (ep14), Crusty (ep11), Kaltor (ep7), Mr. Katzeneisner (ep11), Scout (ep14), Window Washer (ep12) *Jim Turner - Dad (ep13), Lord Amur (ep13), Mom (ep13) *Jodi Carlisle - Baby Bear (ep25), Mama Bear (ep25) *Joe Alasky - French Clown (ep24), Little French Clown (ep24), Mr. C (ep4) *Joe Lala - Fox (ep7), Max (ep11), Old Timer (ep7) *Joe Pizzulo - Mo Skito (Vocals; ep11) *John DiMaggio - Boss (ep7), SWAT Guy (ep7) *John Kassir - Aunt Broth (ep24), Hobart, Kid#2 (ep24), Mailroom Worker (ep21), Person #2 (ep17), Randy, Riot Man #1 (ep29), Starfish (ep8), Store Owner (ep17) *John Rubano - Hairpiece (ep21), Nimrod (ep21) *John Wesley - Cop #3 (ep7), Donut (ep7) *Judy Kaye - Vile Woman (ep5), Washer Woman (ep5) *Julie Brown - Mom (ep31) *Justin John Ross - Tim (ep24) *Kate Donahue - Photographer (ep10), Youngstar (ep10) *Kath Soucie - Angela (ep24), Baby Duck (ep29), Cat (ep24), Chicken (ep17), Dot, Goldie Locks (ep25), Grande (ep11), Librarian (ep29), Mother (ep11), Secretary (ep21), Terry (ep24), Woman (ep29) *Kenna Murphy - Dotto (ep5) *Kevin M. Richardson - Bee (ep16), Bell (ep23), Berkos (ep12), Big Daddy, Boy Blue (ep17), Bug (ep12), Bullfrog, Butch (ep16), Chicken (ep7), Cletus (ep7), Cloud (ep23), Fib Creature (ep21), Guard (ep16), Kid #2 (ep29), Lion (ep32), Moody (ep17), Music Note (ep3), Octopus (ep30), Oyster#2 (ep30), Piano#1 (ep17), Piano#4 (ep17), Rat (ep3), Singer (ep26), Sloan (ep17), South Pole Joe (ep29), Tooth (ep27), Tree Frog (ep3), Weed Keeper (ep3), Zolla (ep30) *Kevyn Brackett - Director (ep5) *Kiki Shepard - Flower (ep32), Oyster#1 (ep30), Polly, Sun (ep3) *Landry Allbright - Trixie (ep17) *Leon Russom - Kid #2 (ep23), Principal (ep23), Teeth Kid (ep23) *Loretta Fox - Deb, Hawkwoman (ep22), Stewardess (ep22), Woman (ep22) *Maile Flanagan - Bicycle Kid (ep23), Melvin (ep23), Tomato Guy (ep23) *Mari Weiss - Emma Claus, Girl (ep8), Kid #1 (ep29), Mother (ep8), Teacher (Miss Dupree), Woman (ep29) *Mark Hamill - Count, Creature (ep16), Janitor (ep24), Principal (ep24), Twin (ep22) *Marsha Clark - Mom (ep21) *Mary Birdsong - Mom (ep26) *Mary Kay Bergman - Boy #2 (ep4), Cameron (ep17), Cream Puff#1 (ep30), Kid #3 (ep21), Matt (ep4), Mrs. Bigfoot (ep30), Timmy Turner *Maurice LaMarche - Circus Guy (ep10), Frosty the Flake (ep16), Little Guy (ep10), Rothgar (ep13), Tiger (ep16), Toby (ep13), Wet Guy (ep10) *Melissa Denton - Brad (ep26) *Michael Bell - Dad (ep22), Gus (ep22), Officer (ep10), Onlooker #3 (ep10), Twin (ep22) *Michael Connor - Dad (ep32), Dog #1 (ep32), Frog (ep32) *Michael Gough - Boss (ep5), Boss (ep12), Construction Worker (ep5), Doctor #1 (ep5), Doctor #3 (ep5) *Michael Patrick Bell - Dad (ep8), Man (ep31), Papa Bear (ep25), Radish (ep31), Santa *Michael Townsend Wright - Dad (ep26) *Ming-Na Wen - Ming Lan (ep22) *Moira Quirk - Brangwen (ep7), Squire (ep7) *Mona Marshal - Leon (ep23), Mrs. Lomax (ep23), Pizza Kid (ep23), Ruddie (ep23) *Nancy Cartwright - Beckette (ep6), Bene (ep6), Juno (ep13) *Neil Ross - Al (ep29), Pirate (ep29) *Nick Jameson - Bud (ep7), Dr. Freckle (ep16), Lou (ep7), Mr. Snyde (ep16), Mummy (ep16) *Nicole Saletta - Lollygaggin (ep21) *Nika Futterman - Elise (ep16), Obie (Young; ep16) *Orlando Ashley - Jamal, Soap (ep3) *Pamela Segall - Otto (ep32) *Pat Fraley - Blackhead, Bork (ep7), Boss (ep21), Dad, Jr.'s Friend, King William (ep7), Tortoise (ep21) *Pat Musick - Mrs. Hornbuckle (ep27) *Phil LaMarr - Solicitor (ep12), Warren (ep12) *Quinton Flynn - Donut Guy (ep7), Kid (ep7), Mo Skito (ep11), Mosquito (ep29), Sick (ep29) *Red Grant - Clown (ep22), Co-Pilot (ep22), Mr. Shuttlecock, Old Man (ep32) *Richard Moll - Driver (ep4), Kenny (ep4), Narrator (ep4) *Rino Romano - Bratwurst (ep6), Cat (ep6), Dog (ep23), Jeff (ep23), Lunch Boy (ep6) *Rob Izenberg - Hungry #1 (ep25), Hungry #6 (ep25), Stowkowski (ep25) *Rob Paulsen - Advisor (ep17), Ahib (ep5), Blackhead, Club Owner (ep17), Dizzy (ep17), Elephant Scream (ep5), Hamzel (ep11), Hardhat (ep5), Home Owner (ep29), Jack (ep6), Jr., Pilot #2 (ep5), Spot, Mother Goose *Robert Cait - Wilter *Robbie Rist - Freddy Seymore (ep17), Gargoyle (ep22), Leprechaun (ep29), Nick, SWAT Guy (ep24), Tired (ep29) *Robbyn Kirmsee - Mitzi Moth (Vocals; ep11) *Rodger Bumpass - Announcer (ep11), Cyclops (ep11), Narrator (ep3), Radio DJ (ep3), Ravenrant (ep3) *Roger Rose - Guard (ep4), Humpty (ep17), Person #3 (ep17), Worker #1 (ep4) *Rosslyn Taylor - Mitzi Moth (ep11), Rapsheera (ep26) *Sam Lloyd - Nerd #1 (ep19), Nerd #2 (ep19), Peanut Vendor (ep19) *Sandy Fox - Gravy Boat Man (ep4), Mom (ep4), Pete (ep4) *Sarah Rayne - Taung (ep13) *Scott Bullock - Blackhead, Boy #1 (ep4), Doctor, Fuzzy Bunny, Mr. Finkelberger (ep4), Paul (ep12), Screaming Boy (ep4), Woodsman (ep11) *Scott Burnstein - Jock (ep27), Kid (ep27), Neighbor (ep27) *Sharon Mack - Mom (ep4) *Shayna Fox - Kate Moon (ep13) *Sheril Berstein - Gorgin (ep30) *Steve Marmel - Steven Marcus (ep32), Townie #2 (ep32) *Stuart Pankin - Possum (ep7) *Susan D. Williams - Singer (ep26), Witch (ep26) *Susanne Blakeslee - Baby (ep19), Baby Doll (ep19), Bystander#2 (ep27), Creampuff#2 (ep30), German Denmother (ep30), Mrs. Turner, Okra, Wanda, Woman (ep19) *T.K. Carter - Cow (ep23), Dentist Lloyd (ep27), Fish (ep23), Milk (ep23), Oyster#3 (ep30), Piano#2 (ep17), Piano#3 (ep17), Sea (ep30), Shark (ep30) *Tara Charendoff - Baby (ep22), Emo (ep4), Martha (ep24), Mina, Serving Girl (ep4) *Teller - Delivery Man Clones (ep26), Jake Clones (ep26) *Terry Woods - Background Vocal (ep5) *Tim Biskup - Dad (ep17), Elephant (ep17), Sidney (ep17) *Tom Kenny - Bunny (ep8), Desk Sergeant (ep8), Edward (ep4), Kid (ep8), King Edward (ep4), Mayor (ep8) *Tom Wilson - Mark (ep12) *Tress MacNeille - Grace (ep10), Onlooker #2 (ep10) *Vincent Waller - Max (ep12) *Wally Wingert - Band Teacher (ep6), Clown (ep21), Crane Operator (ep6), Dog (ep21), Principal (ep6) *Wayne Brady - Blotto (ep5) *Zach Leigh - Fathead (ep13) 'Additional Voices' *Billy West *Candi Milo *Daran Norris *David Shatraw *Debi Derryberry *E.G. Daily *Frank Welker *Greg Eagles *Grey Delisle *John Kassir *Katie Leigh *Mari Weiss *Nancy Linari *Nick Jameson *Patrick Pinney *Rob Paulsen *Robert Cait *Tom Kenny *Vincent Waller Category:Cartoons Category:1998 Cartoons